GWVF Weapons
Introduction Weapons. A necessary evil. Weapons have many operating principles, and the various types of weapons available for use will be listed here, as well as weapon theories. Weapon Technology Operating principles. There are three primary bases for weapon systems in the universe, plasma, ion and particle. Essentially meaning(in general) hybrid, anti shield and anti hull. Directed Energy weaponry. Plasma based weaponry: Plasma weapons can be divided into two groups: Those meant to harm shield grids and those meant to harm armor/hull materials. Plasma weaponry is a form of hybrid weaponry so to speak, it can contain more energy frequencies on a wider spectrum at once then the ion based weapons or particle beams, making then generally more useful in a combat situation against an unknown opponent for example, but this can also divide their pinpoint effectiveness. '-Advanced plasma weapon-'''This is the "conventional" plasma weapon, where usually the vast majority of energy is present in the form of an exotic field carried by the plasma bolt. The plasma bolt is relatively harmless, but the exotic field does massive damage to shields. It is commonplace that some of this energy comes from fissioning naquahdah atom's or one of its variants atom's to create an amount high-energy plasma, then an exotic particle converter device processes a certain percentage of the created sub atomic energy particles into exo-tons and kirons which allows for the creation of the disruptive E5 field present in the bolt. The conversion percentage can be adjusted at will to allow the plasma bolt a high intensity E5 effect or to allow it a higher "normal" damage potential, this "normal" damage potential allows the plasma bolt to be more effective against non E5 materials and non E5 based technology. Often the "normal" damage potential of a capitol ship plasma weapon can be increased to the yield of a small nuclear device if virtually all the E5 potential is converted. '-Standard-'A plasma Hellbore or a Thermal Lance. This is not the kind of plasma weapon commonly observed in the galaxy due to its limited effectiveness spectrum. It is obviously the predecessor of the advanced plasma weapon. The Thermal lance is a plasma weapon, the Hellbore is a fusion weapon. They operate on the principles of fission and fusion. The Thermal lance is powered by a nuclear fission reaction that produces plasma while the fusion hellbore is basically a DEW fusion bomb. Also it can theoretically be self-sustaining. Both can be enhanced with a containment field to better sustain the integrity of the bolt/beam. '''Ion:' The Ion weapon is not necessarily more high-tech then a plasma or particle weapon, but is more "robotech". Instead of "painting" or "flavoring" the energy field as a side-effect of the energy weapon, the Ion Cannon fires Naquahdah Ions with a field "aligned" to a template field (consider it like an electromagnet magnetizing metal). This means the bandwith of the weapon can be relatively easily changed. Although it completely depends on an external powersource, it's anti-shield effect can be devastating, to the point where it can easily penetrate shields with no effect to the bolt itself. The are highly specialized energy weapons that have filtered phases and thus are only effective(Albiet highly) against a narrow range of things, but can be easily modified, while Plasma weapons have their phase and frequency imbued into their design. In short, an ion weapon is a specialized killer. Highly effective against what its is designed for, more so then plasma or particle weapons are, but virtually useless against anything outside its set spectrum. Anti armor: the Ion Cannon is not that effective against armor, but can do medium-penetrating damage as opposed to the plasma "splash" effect. The penetrating ability is what destroyed the Ha'tak class vessels in orbit above Tollana. The blasts hit the H.L.N cores and the shield generators, resulting in the destruction of the ships. Disruptor:'''By producing an ion bridge through a continuously firing ion cannon, it's possible to quickly and harmlessly drain shields. These Ion weapons can be highly charged with both a "normal" field of energy and an E5 field that allows the "shattering" or "dispersing" of a shields containment bonds. In addition, this form of ion cannon can destroy or disable an enemy vessel by causing massive normal and E5 system disruptiuon all over the target ship. '''Particle: Particle weapons fire a non-charged beam of naquahdah atoms. Like ion weapons they are fully dependent on external power and are the least energy-dense of all weapons. However, intelligently designed cyclic or helical accellerators can somewhat change that. Particle weapons are mostly anti-armor, although they can defeat ships via the "thermal bypass". Upon impacting the shield, Particle weapons generate waste IR photons, heating up the ship behind the shield. Some shields can block the IR effect. Particle weapons can be "charged" with an active Kiron field, but this field is not as "sticky" as the fields on plasma and ion weapons meaning particle beams are anti armor and hull and will never be as effective on shield technology as an ion weapon or plasma cannon but are the most effective DEW weapon against physical matter both exotic and standard. Particle weapons are not commonly employed because of the energy cost/effectiveness ratio. A nuclear based weapon is generally more economic to use for shredding a vessels hull. However, smart pirate raiders without access to the more advanced ion disruptor type weapons often use the particle beam as a sniping weapon to take pinpoint shots at target vessels systems. Ballistic Weaponry. Bombs Specific weapons available. *Ancient drone weapon *Ancient plasma cannon *Anubis Arc *Asgard Ion cannon *Goa'uld staff cannon *Hebridan pulse weapon *Houjin plasma lance *Tobin space mine *Tollan Ion cannon Category:Fleet-Related Category:Technology Category:Science